Why Me?
by talassan
Summary: Situada después del 5x04-Murder, he wrote. Está dedicada a Ilexi05 x su cumpleaños. Saben que soy pésima para los resúmenes así que les digo lo que ella pidió y ya verán lo que me salió. Dijo: Quiero una historia de Kate embarazada donde Rick sea un amor, se vean las etapas de embarazo y acabe bien. Dejo esto a ver que opinan, si les gusta la continuo aquí, sino sera solo para ella
1. Intro-Capítulo I

**Se que dije que no publicaría más, pero varias personas me lo pidieron y además estoy necesitando reviews positivas de preferencia pero obviamente si son negativas también déjenlas, si es con educación y sin tratar de herir ni ofender todo es bien recibido!**

**Esta historia como dije en mi pésimo resumen, esta dedicada a Ilexi05 y nos llevara de viaje a trabes del primer embarazo de Kate Beckett junto a Rick Castle, les advierto que en mis historias nunca todo es color de rosa y aunque el tema central sea el embarazo no todo serán miel y rosas, pero como le prometí a Ilexi05 y como sucede en todas mis historias: regla de oro-happy ending !**

**Claro está que todo esto será si les gusta la historia, por eso les pongo aquí esta muestra. Es aproximadamente el doble de larga que los capítulos que suelo publicar (así que no se acostumbren) y no se cuantos capítulos tendrá porque la tengo algo más avanzada pero no terminada y se que probablemente sea un poco mas larga que In Spite of Everything pero no se cuanto. Además de eso, no tengo ni la menor idea de con qué regularidad pueda actualizar así que, lean esto, reflexionen seriamente si vale la pena o no (teniendo en cuenta los tiempos de espera irregulares e indefinidos) y háganmelo saber, escriben lo que piensen allá abajo en el cuadrito al final del capitulo, le dan enviar y listo, yo con gusto les contesto y me atengo a lo que la mayoría decida ! Espero que les guste quieran o no más ! :) :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo I<p>

Hacía varios días que la notaba rara y no entendía por qué, cualquier cosa la alteraba y casi todo la enojaba. Acababan de regresar de todo un fin de semana en los Hamptons, ¡Debería estar relajada y distendida no completamente estresada! Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que se habían pasado la mayor parte de sus "mini vacaciones" resolviendo el asesinato del tipo de la alberca, tal vez su tiempo de descanso no había resultado tan reparador.

Fuera lo que fuera, Kate acababa de irse del loft iracunda y eso lo había desconcertado porque dos minutos antes estaban tranquilamente sentados en el sofá, abrazados, viendo una película romántica mientras él, con una mano, le acariciaba el antebrazo y, con la otra, su cabello ondulado que se esparcía por su pecho, donde ella tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Él solo había preguntado:

-¿Estás bien, cariño? Te noto tensa- y tras eso, la Tercera Guerra Mundial se había desatado.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada por tan poco. Definitivamente estaba necesitando unas largas vacaciones, pero unas de verdad sin cadáveres, ni asesinos, ni traficantes de drogas con helicópteros.

Se suponía que esa noche dormiría en el loft ya que tanto Martha como Alexis estarían fuera pero, al parecer, ya no.

La había llamado tres veces al celular y dos al teléfono de su casa pero ella no se había dignado a contestar así que, pensando que lo mejor era darse por vencido y esperar que al día siguiente el enfado hubiera desaparecido, se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir.

A penas acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando su celular vibró sobre la mesita de luz:

-Y …. Ahí esta Kate arrepentida- pensó mientras agarraba el teléfono y contestaba sin tomarse la molestia de comprobar quién era su interlocutor.

-¿Puedes venir?- le preguntó una voz débil al otro lado- ¡Por favor!

-¿Kate? Kate, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado por su tono de voz.

-Solo ven ¿si? ¡Por favor!- dijo en el mismo tono y colgó.

Rick se levantó rápidamente, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y en menos de veinte minutos estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Beckett. Cuando sus nudillos se acercaban a la madera dispuestos a dejar tres golpecitos ahí, recordó la llave que ella le había dado nada más regresar de los Hamptons y que él había colocado inmediatamente en su llavero, y decidió abrir él mismo la puerta para no molestarla.

Al entrar la vio hecha un ovillo en el sofá, su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviera siendo recorrido por unos intensos sollozos. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ella arrodillándose frente al sofá.

-Kate, cariño, ¿estás bien?- ella no respondió ni se movió – Kate, por favor, contéstame- insistió él obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior- ¡Kate! Amor, mírame, dime algo, me estás asustando ¿qué pasa?

Ante el tono de preocupación de él, ella soltó sus piernas y alzó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas surcadas por numerosos rastros de lágrimas con distintos grados de humedad.

Cuando su mirada cruzó la de Rick, cargada de preocupación, amor y ternura, se incorporó y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándose a él como si en ello le fuera la vida y rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Él se levantó con ella en brazos y se sentó en el sofá acomodándola en su regazo mientras ella susurraba entre sollozos:

-Lo siento Rick, lo siento, perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa, yo solo … no se lo que me pasa- logró decir alternando las palabras y los hipidos.

Tras lograr calmarla acariciándole la espalda, besándole la cabeza y susurrándole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, durante al menos media hora, se fueron a dormir; finalmente parecía que se volverían a quedar en el lugar de Kate.

Ella durmió toda la noche abrazada a él como si temiera que, al soltarlo, huyera, y él, trató de descansar lo más posible aunque pasó la mayor parte de la noche inquieto por su comportamiento y preocupado por su sueño bastante agitado que la hacía temblar y quejarse suavemente sin llegar a despertarse.

* * *

><p>Al despertar, lo primero que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se sintió feliz, relajada, segura, si él estaba con ella todo estaba bien. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, al compás de su respiración. Alzó el rostro para comprobar si Castle aun dormía como le indicaban los latidos acompasados de su corazón bajo su cabeza y no pudo reprimir un grito:<p>

-¡No! Tú … no, no puede ser ¿qué haces aquí?- su corazón se aceleró demasiado, tanto que le dolía, al ver el rostro de su acompañante.

Este solo le sonrió y la apretó más contra él, acariciándole el cabello.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Nosotros ya no …! ¡No deberías …!- dijo mientras se debatía y luchaba por soltarse de su agarre- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No ahora!- terminó dándose por vencida en su intento por liberarse y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro- ¡No!- repitió dándole un golpe en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Vio cómo las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y tras un cuarto "¡No!" lleno de angustia, ella le golpeó en el pecho con el puño.<p>

-Shhh, tranquila cariño- le dijo acariciándola suavemente. –Todo está bien, solo es una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo- trató de calmarla sin mucho éxito.

Ella seguía golpeándole el pecho y lloraba cada vez con más intensidad por lo que, preocupado, decidió despertarla sacudiéndola delicadamente. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se abrazó fuertemente a Castle, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él y llorando aun con más fuerza. Él volvió a acariciarla y a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, pero esta vez sí consiguió que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó después de un rato cuando ella salió de su escondite.

-Yo … -dijo y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse. Sacudió la cabeza apretando fuertemente los párpados y los labios y volvió a intentarlo- Soñé … soñé que me despertaba y … - se vio interrumpida por un sollozo que no pudo evitar.

-¡Ya está amor! Se acabó, solo fue un sueño, tranquila, estoy aquí, ¡no tienes que contarme si no quieres!

-¡Me desperté entre los brazos de alguien que no eras tú!- soltó muy rápido y muy alto, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

A Rick se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado no le gustaba verla así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil y sin poder hacer nada más que estar ahí para sostenerla; pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy tierno que el hecho de soñar que despertaba entre los brazos de alguien más la angustiara de aquel modo.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí, soy yo, solo fue un sueño- le dijo despegándola de su pecho y dejando un reguero de besos en sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, para acabar en sus labios. Luego de aquel casto beso ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de él, esa mezcla de amor y ternura siempre conseguían calmarla y, esta vez, no fue la excepción. Después de algunos besos y caricias más logró quedarse dormida de nuevo y esta vez soñó con él y sus fuertes brazos que la protegían de todo lo malo del mundo.

Rick la observó dormir un rato, atento a cualquier signo que le indicara que su pesadilla había vuelto para sacarla de ahí, pero cuando vio cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro se relajó y también él se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Kate recibió al primer rayo de sol ya bastante despierta. Llevaba un rato observando a Rick dormir apaciblemente junto a ella, le encantaba la manera en que la apretaba contra su pecho aun inconscientemente.<p>

La habían despertado el rugido de sus tripas, tenía un hambre voraz pero sentía mucha pereza y, sobre todo, no quería salir del abrazo de Rick, se sentía tan bien que podría quedarse ahí el resto de su vida o, al menos, el resto del día ya que era sábado y, afortunadamente, no tenía que trabajar.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba comer urgentemente, era como si la doble ración de espaguetis de la noche anterior se hubiera esfumado e hiciera días que no comía. Empezó a acariciar el rostro de Castle suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, luego añadió sus labios mientras sus manos descendía hasta su pecho, dibujando arabescos en él. Pero nada de eso despertaba a Rick, que dormía profundamente. Tras cinco minutos de intentos dulces y tiernos, su paciencia se agotó y su hambre tomó el control, por lo que empezó a sacudirlo mientras lo llamaba:

-¡Rick, despierta!¡Rick vamos, abre los ojos!¡Rick, por favor!¡Rick, tengo hambre, anda prepárame el desayuno!

Finalmente Castle abrió los ojos adormilado- ¿Qué sucede?¿Qué es tanto alboroto?¿Pasa algo?- terminó algo alarmado.

-¡Si!- contestó ella sonriéndole, mimosa- ¡Pasa que tengo mucha hambre y quiero que mi apuesto escritor me traiga el desayuno a la cama!- terminó dándole un beso en los labios.

Este volteó para mirar el reloj despertador- ¡Kate!-exclamó- ¡Son las 7:30 de la mañana!¿No podemos dormir un poquito más y luego desayunamos?- Al ver cómo el rostro de ella se oscurecía y, recordando su reacción de la noche anterior, se incorporó rápidamente -¿Quieres huevos o hot cakes?

-¡Huevos!- dijo y, cuando él ya se acercaba a la puerta, continuó- y hot cakes … y fruta … y un jugo de naranja … y mi café … y …

-¡Te preparo un poco de todo!- la cortó él temiendo que agotara las reservas en un solo desayuno.

Cuando volvió con el desayuno ella se había vuelto a dormir, abrazada a la almohada de él y con el rostro sumergido en ella.

-¡Se ve tan hermosa!- pensó mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la espalda para despertarla delicadamente.- El desayuno de la princesa- dijo teatralmente, flexionado una rodilla mientras le tendía la bandeja, cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Castle había preparado un desayuno para que ambos quedaran satisfechos pero, una vez vacíos los platos y después de los dos trocitos de papaya y la esquinita del hot cake que ella le había dado en la boca tras golpearle la mano con la que quería agarrar un trozo de tostada, Rick seguía teniendo hambre.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?- le preguntó cuando la vio volver a recostarse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Nada!- dijo bostezando- hoy nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama- continuó y, al ver cómo a él se le iluminaba la cara, aclaró- durmiendo Castle, estoy muerta- y tras eso se acomodó de lado en la cama y cerro los ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresó de lavar los trastes ella dormía de nuevo por lo que decidió escribir un rato. Como siempre le ocurría, el tiempo se pasó volando y no se dio cuenta de que ya era la una hasta que oyó la voz de Kate:<p>

-¡Castle!¡Castle!¿dónde estás?¡Ven aquí, dúchate para que podamos salir a comer algo antes de que me mura de inanición!

A él ese apetito tan repentino le pereció extraño y se le hizo conocido, aunque no lograba recordar por qué, pero la prefería hambrienta y feliz que comiendo frutas y ensaladas pero enojada, así que se metió rápidamente a la ducha mientras ella se maquillaba levemente frente al espejo.

Fueron a comer a Remy's pero de nuevo Castle se quedó con hambre ya que Kate no le había dejado terminar su hamburguesa porque después de devorar la suya, lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había sacado de allí, dándole a penas el tiempo necesario para dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa como pago por algo que ni había podido comerse.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Kate?¿Dónde vamos?¿Pasa algo?

-Shhh, no te preocupes, no es nada malo, solo … solo necesito llegar rápido a casa- le respondió parando un taxi.

Se bajaron en la puerta del loft y ella lo agarro de la mano casi arrastrándolo al interior del edificio, saludando rápidamente al portero en el camino.

Ni bien se hubieron cerrado las puertas del elevador, Rick sintió cómo su espalda colisionaba contra la pared de la cabina bajo la fuerza de los labios de Kate que se pegaban a los suyos demandando imperiosamente el acceso al interior de su boca.

Rick no respondió inmediatamente al beso, era cierto que ella no era precisamente pasiva durante sus encuentros, pero esa fogosidad lo tomó desprevenido. Sus bocas no se separaron ni un instante hasta que estuvieron en la habitación, a la que llegaron completamente sofocados y habiendo milagrosamente podido abrir la puerta de entrada tras lo cual había pasado frente a una divertida Martha cuya presencia ni siquiera habían advertido.

-Kate- logró decir Rick en un suspiro entre dos besos.

-¿Hmmm? – preguntó ella sin separarse de él.

¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Rick estoy … necesito que … te necesito Rick, ahora, por favor- contestó ella arrancándole la camisa de un tirón que provocó que todos los botones volaran por la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba completamente desnudo y Kate lo observaba divertida porque, por muy confundido que estuviera por la actitud de ella, si cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante tanto ímpetu y, sobre todo, ante la petición de ella que, por alguna extraña razón seguía completamente vestida. Se acercó a ella devolviéndole su mirada sugerente y comenzó a desvestirla muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo, separándose para observarla con cada botón que desabrochaba. Todavía no llegaba a la mitad de la camisa cuando Kate se desesperó y soltando un bufido lo separó para desvestirse ella misma.

Rick rompió a reír- ¡Te ves tan tierna cuando estas desesperada!

-¡Cállate y hazme el amor Rick!¿Quieres que te suplique? Necesito sentirte ahora mismo- y tras esas palabras alzó una pierna y después la otra, quedando abrazada a su cintura con estas mientras se agarraba a su cuello con una mano y con la otra dirigía el miembro de él a su ya muy húmeda entrada.

-¡Ey, ey!¡Tranquila!- exclamó sosteniéndole el brazo.

-Me quieres torturar, ¿verdad?

-No Kate, no es eso, solo … ¿podemos ir a la cama? Sabes que adoro estar contigo, como sea, donde sea, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Kate se bajó y miró a Rick fijamente a los ojos- ¡No quieres estar conmigo!¿es eso?¡Habla!¡Dímelo!¡Dime que ya te sacaste el antojo y ya no te intereso, ya no te atraigo porque ya no me resisto!¡Anda, dilo!- gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Al ver que él se quedaba estático, se agachó y recogió su ropa poniéndosela.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a abrir la puerta entre sollozos ya bastante sonoros, Rick reaccionó y la sostuvo del brazo.

-Kate, ven aquí ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó apretándola contra su pecho donde ella se acomodó llorando aun con más fuerza. Se estaba preocupando, Kate siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos y, por mucho que ahora fuera más expresiva cuando estaban solos, eso era excesivo, ella no se dejaba llevar de aquel modo, algo debía andar mal.- Kate- insistió acariciándole la espalda mientras la sujetaba fuertemente contra sí por la cintura – Amor, dime algo ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué estás así? Me estas preocupando Kate. ¡Cuéntamelo para que te pueda ayudar!

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó ella separando su cara de su pecho pero sin soltarse de su agarre- ¿Sigues pensando …? ¿Todavía sientes lo que …?- intentó bufando ante su propia incapacidad de acabar las frases- ¿Me amas Rick?¡Dime que me amas y que no me vas a abandonar! ¡Por favor!

Martha, que había oído todo desde el salón, sonrió contra todo pronóstico y se juró que encontraría cuanto antes un momento para hablar a solas con Katherine.

Tras jurarle y perjurarle que la seguía amando tanto o más que antes, consiguió que ella se calmara, pero no logró hacer lo mismo con su creciente preocupación. Se recostó con ella en la cama y la acarició susurrándole palabras de amor hasta que la detective se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se vistió, salió de la habitación y se puso e marcha rumbo a la 12. Todavía no sabía como le haría para hablar con Lanie sin que sospechara de su relación, pero definitivamente necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que tenía a Kate en aquel estado.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde Kate se despertaba sobresaltada y sola en la cama. Al recordar su escena de hacía un rato se trató a sí misma de todos los nombres y decidió salir a disculparse con Rick, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? hacía a penas unas semanas que estaban juntos y ya le montaba esos numeritos ¿su subconsciente estaba tratando de boicotear su relación?<p>

Al salir a la cocina se encontró con una sonriente Martha que le informó que Rick había salido asegurando que no tardaría mucho en volver. Tras dos minutos de incómodo silencio durante los cuales Kate trataba de encontrar algo interesante de qué hablar con su casi recién estrenada suegra, y Martha buscaba un forma sutil de abordar el tema que quería tratar con su nuera, su única nuera, la única que su corazón había aceptado hasta el momento y, esperaba, la elegida por su hijo para el resto de su vida. Finalmente, ambas acabaron hablando al mismo tiempo y, tras interrumpirse, Kate insistió para que fuera Martha quien hablara:

-Querida- dijo entonces esta- la verdad es que, por mucho que lo piense, no voy a encontrar la manera adecuada para preguntarte esto, porque no creo que haya una, porque … bueno soy tu suegra y … tal vez no me toca a mi hablar de estas cosas contigo porque al fin y al cabo Richard es mi hijo y pues ustedes apenas … bueno apenas empiezan, pero he estado observando y pues …

-Martha ¿qué sucede? Me estás preocupando- dejó salir Kate en una pausa de la pelirroja.

-Verás Katherine, tal vez solo saqué conclusiones a la ligera porque se que es muy pronto pero, sinceramente estos días has estado un poco extraña. Se que no te conozco lo suficiente para analizar tu forma de ser pero últimamente te he notado algo … impulsiva, quiero decir, has estado teniendo cambios drásticos de humor y bueno … ¿no has notado más elementos extraños como más apetito o algo así?

Kate la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. La verdad era que ella había notado sus cambios drásticos de humor y estaba muy enojada consigo misma por no poder controlarlos pero ¿de verdad su suegra la estaba psicoanalizando? ¿y qué era eso de más apetito? ¿acaso la encontraba gorda o…? ¡Ay, Dios! ¿acaso había oído lo que había sucedido hacía un momento y se refería a otro tipo de apetito? Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras se sonrojaba- Yo…- empezó, pero no sabía cómo continuar, ¿debía disculparse por su actitud inusual o preguntarle dónde quería llegar con todo aquello? Porque era verdad que Martha le caía muy bien y siempre la había tratado con mucho cariño, pero ahora era su suegra y tal vez si no contestaba …

-Katherine- la interrumpió Martha en su reflexión- se que debe ser incómodo hablar conmigo de esto pero creo que no lo has notado y es algo importante. Querida … ¿ crees … crees que puedas estar embarazada? Porque tienes varios síntomas y bueno …

El sonido de las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura cortaron en seco su discurso dejando a una Kate sorprendida y un poco asustada ¿sería esa la causa de todos esos sentimientos encontrados que la asaltaban cada instante? La entrada de Rick en el loft la hizo recuperar la compostura, de nada servía preocuparlo más de lo que seguramente ya lo estaba, porque si hasta Martha había notado su montaña rusa emocional, Rick debía estar sufriéndola tanto como ella misma. Lo saludó con un casto beso en los labios y, cuando se disponía a preguntarle dónde había estado, su celular sonó sobre la mesa.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

**Quiero agradecieres por la respuesta que he recibido al capitulo introductorio y extra largo ... me alegro de que les guste la idea! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos son la razón de que publique y actualice !**

* * *

><p>-Beckett- respondió.<p>

-Chica, ¿dónde estás? Estoy en la puerta de tu casa y no me abres. Necesitamos hablar urgentemente tu y yo.

-Yo … bueno la verdad … estoy … salí a comprar Lanie, llego en media hora ¿me esperas?- terminó diciendo mientras le dirigía a Rick una mirada de terror y este agachaba la cabeza, al parecer no había sido tan sutil y disimulado como creía.

-Tienes reunión de chicas sorpresa- dijo é cuando ella hubo cortado la comunicación.

-Sí, dice que tenemos que hablar urgentemente. ¿Cómo ha podido darse cuenta? ¡Si casi no la hemos visto estos días!

De camino a casa, se pasó por la tienda a comprar varias cosas que respaldaran su excusa.

-¡Hola Lanie!- la saludó tratando de sonar distendida y feliz de verla aunque en realidad estaba bastante preocupada porque dudaba salir airosa del interrogatorio de su amiga.

-Nada de hola Lanie- contestó la legista una vez dentro del departamento de Kate- ¿qué hay entre tú y el chico escritor? ¡No me digas que ya dieron el paso y no me has contado nada!

Kate palideció, era cierto que se esperaba que Lanie tocara el tema pero no tan directo y, mucho menos, con tanta seguridad ¿qué podía haberlos delatado? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a conseguir negarlo y que su amiga se quedara conforme? Cuando pudo recuperar el habla dijo, tratando de sonar creíble- ¿Qué? ¿Castle y yo? ¡No, claro que no, ni siquiera lo he visto desde hace dos días, tiene mucho que escribir y no ha venido a la comisaria!

-A mi no me vengas con esas Kate. Primero, estás sobreactuando, lo que quiere decir que mientes; segundo, se supone que el fin de semana pasado se la pasó escribiendo en su casa de los Hamptons ¿cómo puede ser que siga atrasado en sus entregas?; y tercero y más importante, si hiciera dos días que no lo ves no habría venido esta tarde a verme a la morgue para tratar de sacarme información sobre tus cambios constantes de humor de los últimos días. ¡Por Dios Kate, yo no sabía que tenías cambios de humor y te vi ayer mismo!

-Voy a matarlo- murmuró tan bajito que su amiga no la oyó, mientras sus mejillas entraban en conflicto, pasando del blanco en varias ocasiones: blanco porque si Rick se había arriesgado a investigar con Lanie en verdad debía estar muy preocupado; y rojo porque ahora sí no tenía escapatoria frente a su amiga, por eso y porque de cierta forma le daba vergüenza perder el control de si misma como le había estad sucediendo esos últimos días. La conversación con Martha de hacía unos minutos volvió a su mente y del blanco pasó al amarillo en un milisegundo para luego salir corriendo al baño. El solo pensamiento de que podía estar embarazada le había descompuesto el estómago, o tal vez eso no era más que un síntoma más que confirmaba las sospechas de su perspicaz suegra.

Lanie se reunió con ella en el baño y, tras acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarla, la miró con preocupación.- Kate …

- No lo preguntes Lanie, por favor- la cortó ésta con voz suplicante- ¡No lo se, no tengo ni idea, ni lo había pensado hasta hace un rato y si siquiera se me ocurrió a mi! Yo … ahora no … -terminó dejando la frase inconclusa debido a las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos y al nudo formado en su garganta.

Lanie la abrazó permitiéndole desahogarse un rato y luego la separó- Kate, de nada te sirve negarlo. Tienes cambios de humor repentinos, acabas de vomitar sin razón aparente, ¡estás llorando en mi hombro, amiga! ¿tienes algún otro síntoma?

Kate solo asintió y se tapó la cara con las manos- Es muy pronto Lanie- dijo entre sollozos- nosotros acabamos … ¡Dios, acabamos de cumplir un mes juntos! … yo no puedo … ¡esto no puede estar pasando, Lanie, dime que es un sueño, dime que no estoy … dime que yo no … ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo!- continuó volviendo a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-¡Tranquila, cariño! Todavía nada es seguro, tienes que hacerte una prueba antes de ponerte en este estado.- le dijo Lanie acariciándole la espalda y el cabello para tratar de calmarla.

-Pero … ¿y si …?

-Si es positivo ya veremos cómo decirle a Rick, él seguro se alegra, ya lo viste, hizo un gran trabajo con Alexis, seguro que la idea de tener un bebé contigo lo hace feliz. Pero primero tenemos que confirmarlo. Dime cuales son tus síntomas y cuándo fue tu ultima menstruación, tal vez baste con pasarme por la farmacia de la esquina para sacarnos la duda.

Kate volvió a separarse de su amiga, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada ¿por qué la vida nunca le daba un momento de tranquilidad? –Tengo hambre todo el tiempo, Lanie y como mucho y muy rápido como si no hubiera comido en días y … bueno … de repente necesito … - continuó ruborizándose y Lanie sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería, apaciguando un poco la vergüenza de Kate, a fin de cuentas Lanie siempre había sido su confidente. –Dios, a veces es como una urgencia y no lo puedo controlar. En cuanto a la fecha- dijo mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice- la verdad no se, he estado tan ocupada estas última semanas que no le presté mucha atención a eso, la verdad, pero sí se que nunca desde que Rick y yo … bueno, desde que estamos juntos- terminó sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Y de eso hace …- comenzó la legista esperando que Kate terminara su frase.

-Un mes y una semana.

-¡No puedo que me lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo!- se quejó Lanie- Pero eso ahora no importa,- continuó ante la mirada asesina de su amiga- eso nos sitúa en mínimo seis semanas. Espérame aquí, no pienses, no te desesperes, primero vamos a asegurarnos, en menos de cinco minutos estoy de vuelta- terminó abrazando a su amiga y dirigiéndose velozmente a la puerta del departamento.


End file.
